


Crippling Doubt

by wicaans



Series: Pack Love [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/pseuds/wicaans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's finally moved in with Brett, and it's supposed to be great, right? Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crippling Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made on my [tumblr](http://wicaans.tumblr.com) by a dear friend who wanted 'angsty pups'. Related to the prompt "things you said that made me feel like shit". Any typos are my mistake!

That’s it, they were finally unpacked. 

Everything was where it was supposed to be, sure it felt weird that they were sharing a house now. Liam honestly didn’t realise how committed he and Brett had finally become.

The doubts meant nothing now. It wasn’t like they weren’t there though. 

Liam settled down on the edge of their new bed, everything felt just so different. But then he was a werewolf, it’s not like things were supposed to ever be normal.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he picked it up almost straight away, it was his mother after all. 

Long gone were the days that a phonecall from her settled his nerves, in fact it only exacerbated his anxiety.

She didn’t disapprove of him and Brett per say, it’s just that she never wanted him to fly from the nest so soon. But he was more than ready, he didn’t need to be coddled any longer.

“Hi” his tone was clipped and even, he had to stay as calm as possible.

“Honey, I love you, know I’m looking out for your best interests” unlike him, she clearly wasn’t holding back, her voice might have been firm but he could hear the anger in it.

“I don’t want to hear it” it was always hard for him to just hang up, he knew better than that.

The front door slammed shut, which meant that things had to come to a close. Nobody wanted to be in a bad mood after all the hard work that had been put in to making things homely. 

“You won’t last sweetie, I know you” she was pleading with him, as if it had ever worked before.

“No you don’t, you never will” that was when he hung up, Brett didn’t need to hear him arguing on the phone.

Liam ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh, hoping that it would calm him down enough to get through the night.

“Can’t believe we actually did it” Brett’s voice made him jump, he didn’t notice him stood in the doorframe, he was clearly getting rusty. If he’d heard the argument he certainly wasn’t letting on.

His hands gripped on tighter to the blankets underneath him, by instinct more than anything else, he was getting tense. New surroundings tended to do that.

“Didn’t think I’d commit?” Liam’s word came out harsher than he wanted to, especially after seeing the smile disappear from Brett’s face.

Almost immediately the space closed in between them, Liam could smell the anxiousness radiating around him, he couldn’t barely breathe.

“What? No, hang on” Brett was crouched down in front of him, his eyes kept flickering to and from amber, okay he was really panicked.

“You said it yourself! You couldn’t believe we actually did it. Did you doubt me the whole time?” he felt hands rest on top of his and almost instantly his heart rate picked up. 

That wasn’t good, not by a long shot. Liam barely even knew why he was reacting in such a way, he should have been celebrating a new step in his independence, not dwelling on a stupid comment. 

“I’d never doubt you, I’d never doubt us, trust me” he wasn’t lying, Liam might have been rusty but he knew when someone was telling him the truth.

His grip loosened on the bed and he looked straight into the eyes that were assessing him for any damage.

“It was mom, I’m sorry, I just-” he was scared and too afraid to admit it.

“Say no more about it, it’s completely forgotten” Brett went straight from concerned to cheery again and that’s why Liam knew with every fibre of his being that he was doing the right thing.


End file.
